


On the heels of a breeze

by TallyIV



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Musical Instruments, Other, Past Abuse, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyIV/pseuds/TallyIV
Summary: basically in tangier, our lovers come across a young vampire in desperate need of help.this is a warning:Canon typical violence (mugging, Blood), Talk about an Eating Disorder (this is based on my own experience with an eating disorder, I’m sorry if it doesn’t line up [or triggers] with reader experience), also mentions of a suicide attempt (im not condoning nor am I judging suicidal thoughts [ive been there] but there is a way out, there are people who will care you just might not of found them yet.)I know the timeline is a bit different for their time in Tangier and Ava was one for haunting California but this is just how it ended up working in my head.please enjoy and feed back is much appreciated
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s), Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive), Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Character(s), Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

As Adam and Eve, walked through the streets of Tangier, the cool night air playing softly around them. They talked quietly together of little things, and how they wanted to rebuild their lives now that they were together again. They had been in Tangier a month now, Marlowe had been helping them set up their blood supply but Eve had received a call right about Sunset, Marlowe had gotten some bad blood. If she wanted to see him she would need to come quickly.  
In Marlowe’s house, it was quiet. Marlowe lay on a bed in a small room surrounded by his unfinished works. Eve held his hand and let him talk for a while. Adam stood in the corner just watching, Marlowe was Eve’s friend he would let her say goodbye without his intrusion.  
Marlowe coughed out a sigh, “it’s nearly Time My friend” he patted Eve’s hand. She nodded sadly.  
“One last thing, there is a youngling. She was turned nearly a year ago in London. I had her brought here so I could teach her. Terribly melancholic this one, reminds me of your Adam really.” His eyes flicked to Adam’s dark figure in the corner before returning to Eve.   
“What is it you want us to do? Take a youngling in to have three mouths to feed?!” Adam growled out before Eve shushed him.  
“I will look in on her” Eve said, “but I can make no promises as to what I can do for her”  
“That’s all I ask. Sweet little thing that one. Wanted to write her into one of my stories” Marlowe was fading fast and his servant began quietly fussing over his now truly dead master.  
Great sadness filled Eve’s eyes as Adam pulled her from the room to take her home to hold and comfort her.  
…  
It was nearly two weeks before Eve remembered about the youngling. She didn’t forget on purpose, but the loss of such an old friend hit her very hard.   
While Adam was usually one for staying in the house and working on his music on the Guitar that Eve had found for him when they had first arrived there. He knew that Eve would feel better from a walk through the dusky City. So just after the sun went down and the streets were still full, he coaxed her out on a walk through the City. As they were walking about they reached and area where there were venders on the street and some were selling books. Eve automatically moved to look though them, Adam was about to follow her when he heard the trembling stains of a violin dancing though the crowded bazaar on the heels of a small puff of breeze. He followed it absentmindedly, his lack of presence caught Eve’s attention and she replaced the book she had been looking at before following Adam through the crowd.   
They came to a small square where a crowd of people were gathered around a figure playing a violin. Looking closer Eve saw it was a young woman, in the costume of a Victorian gentleman but tailored to her more feminine shape. All dark red almost black velvet and charcoal grey except for a bright blue ribbon which was tied into a bow in place of a Cravat and around the band of the top hat. She also wore a ¾ mask shaped as a skull and large oversized round black and silver sunglasses over the top. Her violin was a beautiful instrument of rich honeyed wood. But Eve knew it was the music that entranced Adam.  
“It’s mine” he mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him to keep him from doing anything rash “that is my music”  
“I know love” Eve murmured in his ear.  
“I made that piece 5 years ago, how did she get it?”  
“You can ask after she is done” just as she said that the piece came to an end and the crowd applauded before moving to place money in the open case at the musician’s feet.   
Adam surged forward, breaking out of Eve’s arms to stand before the small woman, who barely reached his mid chest. His black gloved hands were clenching and unclenching.  
“Where did you get that music?” he growled  
The crowd dispersed and the young woman scooped the money and coins into a small bag before carefully tucking her instrument away, “a fairy gave it to me in exchange for my soul” the soft voice came from barely moving lips.  
Eve joined them and the musician stood slinging her case over her shoulder and moving to walk away. Adam caught the woman’s arm, “you can’t play it, it’s mine!”  
The woman cocked her head staring at them from behind her mask, Eve could feel the gaze even if she couldn’t see the eyes and it felt like it cut right through her. Before the woman shrugged and turned away. “sure”  
Adam let go of the woman’s arm looking at Eve who stared at the figure now walking away from the two immortals, “you seem awfully unattached to it, for something you sold your soul for child”.  
The musician stopped and said over her shoulder, “won’t have need of anything much longer, my patron just died, this city’s to expensive to stay and it’s too expensive to leave”.  
She dug in her pocket and produced something that she threw to Adam. It was the tape of the song she had been playing, “you seem to need it worse than me”.  
And she walked off into the night.  
…  
Adam stared after the young woman and Eve observed him quietly,  
“Not a zombie” he said softly, his wife leaned into him,  
“What was that love?”  
“She didn’t seem quite like a Zombie” he said pocketing the tape, then moving to look at Eve, “perhaps we should go back to our flat now” Even nodded and they began to walk down the street, which just so happened to be the street the musician had disappeared down.  
After Several minutes of quiet walking they heard a crash in the alley way to their right then two large men brushed past them. Adam could smell blood on them but it wasn’t quite human blood. The two vampires hurried into the alley after a moment of mutual agreement.   
When they reached the end of the Ally they saw a huddled form in the back by a few heaps of trash. By the cloths it seemed to be the musician from earlier. Her mask and Top hat lay smashed on the ground not far from her, the violin case lay open as well and the once beautiful instrument lay a tangled mess of matchwood and metal strings. Blood welled up from a huge gash across her cheekbone and blood was pooling beneath her on the dirty cobbles.   
Eve and Adam could see she was a pretty young woman if terribly thin. Shaggy brown hair no longer contained by the hat and mask ties fell about her face barely brushing her shoulders. It contrasted with her pail freckled skin. The blue ribbon at her throat was quickly turning red, she was bleeding far quicker than she should have been.  
“Here to finish me off?” her voice croaked out shrouded in pain. When she looked up at them, Adam was struck by the pair of melancholy blue eyes -the same blue as the ribbon at her throat- that gazed up at him.   
“No child” Eve said kneeling down beside her. Checking the wounds at the girl’s side.  
“I’m bleeding to fast, take it while you can, I know how hard it is to come by these days, and I don’t have the strength to heal from this”  
Eve chuckled at this, “we don’t need you blood, youngling. I’m guessing Marlowe was the patron you spoke of earlier” she brushed the hair out of the bleeding girl’s face, as a wide eyed look of confusion crossed it.  
“He asked us to look in on you” Adam said gently picking up the now ruined instrument and placing it back in its case as best he could, “you do a good job of masking your presence, didn’t realize it at first”  
Eve nodded before moving away from the girl to pick up the hat and mask and the case, as Adam replaced her at the young woman’s side to pick her up.  
She passed out about half way through the walk to the Vampire’s home.  
…  
When Adam and Eve had bandaged the Girl’s wounds they noticed how gaunt and skinny she was, showing great underfeeding. Usually vampires went feral or too weak to even stand before reaching that point but somehow she had still survived and had the strength to play beautifully enough to catch Adam’s ear.  
Eve sat by the bed where they had laid her, calmly reading a book while Adam was examining the Violin seeing if there was any of it he could salvage for the youngling.  
It was nearly morning when Adam brought Eve a cup of blood, “she’s still not awoken?”  
“No though she stirred a few times, she is very weak”  
Adam produced a flask and placed it at the sleeping woman’s lips pouring the blood into her mouth, her canine teeth, were already longer than most human’s, however when she swallowed on reflex they grew into what Eve though were an adorable set of fangs. Then she shot up to sit upright on the bed before scrambling backwards before falling off the edge of the bed.  
“Ow fuck” could be heard after the thud of her body hitting the ground.  
“We didn’t mean to startle you young one” Eve laughed as Adam walked around the bed to help the injured vampire back onto it.  
“Not used to waking up around people” she said rubbing the back of her head.  
This was a rare revelation for a vampire to have, most lived near other vampires for company, or were bonded to another like Adam and Eve so even though they might not be together they share a mental connection. Even that sort of situation wore at them, as Adam could readily attest.   
Adam offered the flask to the young woman, “why don’t you finish this and tell us about yourself”, She held up her hand,  
“I couldn’t possibly you have already done more than enough for me”   
Adam caught her hand and pressed the flask into it, “we have enough, and you need to heal, now drink than you can talk to us”.  
She obliged by taking a tiny sip before offering it back to him, Eve laughed and moved faster than a normal eye could move until she was sitting on the bed, flask in hand, She held the back of the girl’s head with a strong hand tipping it back while with the other she upended the flask over the girl’s mouth forcing her to swallow the entire contents or let it spill. When the flask was empty, she dropped the girl onto the bed. The girl’s eyes were slightly glazed and she whimpered slightly as her body began knitting her wounds back together.   
“How long has it been since you drank that much?” Adam asked. They flask hadn’t been a large amount about a small meal’s worth for himself or Eve, but in times of plenty he could drink thrice that in a sitting.   
“Never, that I can remember” she mumbled, though the haze of the blood, Eve looked at him with worry nodding at him to get more for the girl.   
“tell us your story, little one” Eve said   
“My name is Ember Rain, I grew up in Washington in the States, but moved to London when I was 20” Adam came back with a thermos of Blood and handed it to Eve, who placed it beside her empty glass to continue listening to Ember. “I worked in a book store during the day and in the evening I would busk on the street for extra cash. I did that for about a year, and I was pretty content. Then I met her, she was at a party some acquaintance had dragged me along to. I had my violin because I had just come from a lesson. She asked me to play, then she said she had a tape of a song that would make me feel like I had never before. She wouldn’t play it around anyone so I followed her to a bedroom. She played it for me then, it was amazing I needed to have that tape so bad. She said I could have it if I let her kiss me. It wasn’t a kiss, next I remember I was on the floor of the empty bedroom blood all down my neck and the tape on my chest. Couldn’t figure out what had happened to me when I couldn’t go outside during the day and no food would satisfy me. Until Marlowe found me nearly dead hiding from the sun in a washing machine box in an alley behind a theatre. Brought me here, set me up in a place and sent me blood when he could. It was infrequent to I learned to only take a little at a time”  
When she finished Eve poured a glass of blood for the girl and held her head up to drink it. She shook her head and tried to refuse it but Eve wouldn’t let her. “this is how much you need to heal, you are in my home you will take what is offered you”.   
After Ember had drained the glass she was nearly sleeping, to Even situated she on the bed to rest, before both Adam and her climbed into bed as well.  
“Wha…?” Ember mumbled in tired confusion tensing up at the unexpected closeness,   
“Shh” Eve reassured her as she and Adam cuddled Ember from both sides, “physical contact helps us heal little one” she rubbed at Ember’s shoulder before they all drifted off for a good day’s sleep.  
…  
Ember was awake long before Adam and Eve. She somehow managed to wiggle from in between them without waking either Vampire. It was actually kind of sweet to see Adam sort of glomp onto Eve after the barrier of Ember’s body was removed from between them. It was also a good reminder that Ember was intruding on the couple.  
“Should probably move along” She thought as she walked into the living room and closed the door to the bedroom as softly as possible. She sat on the couch and stared at her violin which Adam had left on the coffee table there, “well shit”   
She took stock of her situation. She felt good, better than she had felt in the year since she had been turned in fact. She looked down and flexed her long clever fingers. The only part of her story she had left out of the telling last night was the fact that she had been a petty thief when living in London. She could do that again until she got enough money to buy a new Violin but then she would have to move cities. Tangier wasn’t nearly big enough a place to get away with stealing that much and stay. Probably could sell the stuff in her apartment but that would only get her so much. She sighed and scrubbed her face before standing to leave. She had almost gotten to the front door when Eve’s voice stopped her.  
“You’re leaving?”  
Ember turned to see both Eve and Adam standing in the door was to the bed room. Adam draped over Eve’s back, they were awfully affectionate.  
“I didn’t want to impose any longer, you’ve already done so much”  
“So you thought it best to leave quietly, before we even woke?” Ember could hear the mix of affection and disapproval in Eve’s voice. Adam disengaged from Eve and sat on the couch to fiddle with Ember’s destroyed Violin.  
“I’m not great with goodbyes”, she shifted from foot to foot, looking at the rug that covered the floor.  
“At least have something to eat before you go” Eve pulled a thermos rom the fridge, Ember’s hands shot up.  
“Oh no I couldn’t” she shook her head fervently backing towards the door again, “you’ve already done so much I really don’t deserve it. Feel much better already, better than ever actually but you shouldn’t waste good blood on me, not worth it” she bumped into the door and started feeling for the handle. Suddenly Adam was in front of her, his hand firmly placed against the door keeping it closed.  
“How very different you are from your maker, she’s such a selfish little beast but you can’t bear to let us help you” he took her chin and tipped her face towards him. Eyes flitting over the now healed skin where it had been bashed open the night before then up to her eyes. He whispered, “as much as you would like to leave little one, it’s still light out”. He grinned then spoke normally again, “so why not be a good guest, sit and let Eve take care of you”.  
He led her back to the couch and sat down pulling her into his lap, which made her grumble uncomfortably. Eve brought Adam his glass which he downed quickly before Eve gave Ember a much bigger glass.   
“Eve this is…” Ember began to protest but Adam growled behind her, so she took it and downed it. Damn that was good stuff, her head went swimmy and she slumped against Adam who wrapped his arms around her. He glanced up at Eve.  
“I gave her some O negative, she seemed to need it” Adam nodded and held Ember gently to him. Without meaning to his nose made its way into her hair which smelled lightly of honey and lemons and old books and paint. Eve sat next to them pulling Ember’s legs into her lap, examining the younger woman’s face Eve smiled before brushing her knuckles along Ember’s cheekbone.   
“She’s fallen asleep again”  
“Not used to O- negative blood or drinking nearly enough” Adam said shifting Ember into a more comfortable position.  
“Can her Violin be saved?” Eve glanced over at the mangled instrument.  
“no” Adam said matter-a-fact-ley, “she’ll need a new one”  
“Shame it was a beautiful old instrument”   
Adam hummed in agreement, “what are we going to do? We can’t force her to stay even if it is for her own good, but I can already feel a bond forming”  
“I can as well”  
They sat back in silence, “I don’t want to stay here” Eve said quietly, “I love it here but it Marlowe’s death is to fresh”  
“Where would we go?” Eve was quiet for a long while.  
“What about our place in Scotland.”  
“That’s dangerous, especially traveling with a youngling” Adam said sitting up in alarm, causing Ember to grumble and snuggle further into his shoulder. This caused both of them to pause and stare at her for a moment.   
“I think we will manage well enough and she managed to live in London for several months as a fledgling. I think the three of us can live in Scotland quite comfortably”.  
“Edinburgh has grown up quite a bit since we were last there”  
“Maybe but both you and her will be able to practice your music there and it’s cloudy enough that she’ll be able to busk some cloudy winter evenings”   
“So we are going back to Scotland huh…” Tom Mused “guess we should get packing” he shifted Ember as if to slide out from under her, but she shifted and moaned before opening her eyes and once again flinching away from him. This time Adam caught her before she fell onto the ground but he still met Eve’s eyes in concern.  
“Why are you always so close when I wake up?” Ember asked moving to sit in the open seat of the couch with just so happened to be between the two older Vampires. Eve was the one to respond while she moved to play with the strands of the younger woman’s hair.  
“You fell asleep on his lap little one, and wouldn’t let go in your sleep. It’s the Nature of Vampires to be close to another if at all possible”  
“Well I’m not good with the whole letting other people touch me thing” Ember got up from between the two Vampires. She glanced at the window shades noticing no light leaking from the edges. “Guess I should be going since it is dark out and all”. She started moving towards the door again.  
“We have a proposal for you” Adam’s voice stopped her escape into the cool night air.  
“What?!”  
“We are moving to Scotland, Marlowe’s Death grieves me greatly and it would do me good to get away” Eve Continued for Adam. “We want you to come with us”, the white haired lady held up a long elegant finger to forestall the objection that would come from Ember’s already opening mouth. “Adam has agreed to let you play his music, we own a house in Edinburgh and you would be able to go out on sufficiently cloudy afternoons and busk with his songs. All we ask in return is you stay with us at least for a while until you can properly care for yourself”  
Ember’s eyes furrowed, “What do you get out of this?”  
Company”, Adam answered, “Our kind does best when those we care about are near to us the more, and suffice it to say even in this short amount of time we have come to care about you”  
“Um ok but wait what do you mean until I can ‘properly’ care for myself?! I care for myself just fine thank you very much!”  
Even laughed and stood prowling towards Ember, “take care of yourself little one? Is that what you call starving yourself to the edge of existence? Until you are so weak that two petty humans were strong enough to best you?!” she was nearly shouting near the end already feeling protective of the smaller woman. But causing Ember to flinch and shy away closer to the door as if wanting to escape.  
“It’s the only way I could still play” Ember whimpered cowering away from Eve earning herself a soft look from Adam who soon came to her rescue with a soft hand on Eve’s shoulder. “It was the only way the noise didn’t hurt from being too loud, besides I didn’t deserve to eat” the last part came out as barely a whisper.  
Eve’s eyes filled with sadness at the words she hoped she didn’t hear from to cowering young woman’s lips, “what?”  
It was Ember’s turn to be angry now but it was more of a defense mechanism to cover her previous weakness, “I said I didn’t deserve to eat, ok, does that compute at all to you? I didn’t ask to be this thing that can’t die, I didn’t want to live forever, I’ve done some shitty things in my life. I was just searching for the right sound it was the only thing that kept me going instead of my killing myself then I thought I had found it. Threw myself off a building and guess what I didn’t die. I thought ok maybe just maybe if I was weak enough it might work next time then in the Alley I thought maybe I would me free”, unwanted tears were now edging their way over the brims of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. “Just let me go” she whispered, “Let me go and waste away and you won’t be burdened with me and I won’t intrude on your home any more you can go to Scotland and forget all about me ok” Eve stumbled back to plop down on the couch looking stunned. For someone who tended to pick companions of a melancholic nature she didn’t understand it in the least.  
Adam was before Ember, on his knees, in an instant, he grasped her hands, “its ok” he gazed up into her eyes intently, “it’s ok to be lost” one hand found its way to her cheek, “but I won’t forget. Even though I haven’t known you for long, you are the only person to play my music so well. You have already impacted us Ember we want you to come with us because we want to learn who you are. Let me hear you play at least one more time”  
He seemed to know what to say as Ember sagged into him, “But my violin” she whispered as she collapsed into his arms. He held her as close as possible,  
“We’ll get you another one” he said gently cradling her close. Tears wetted his shoulder that he cradled her head to.  
“I don’t deserve one, why are you so nice to me?” she sobbed   
“Because I want to exploit your talent for money” he joked causing her to give a halfhearted chuckle before collapsing into him. Adam just held and rocked her until she fell asleep once again.  
“Make the plans for the move to Scotland” Adam said looking over at eve where she still sat on the couch, “I think she’ll be coming with us now but she’s delicate we will have to show her she is worth living and being around.”  
…  
Three days later they were on a plane to Scotland, Adam kept very close to Ember the whole time as Eve dealt with all the humans for the three of them. Whenever they were sitting though both Adam and Eve were wrapped around the younger woman. She was obviously very emotionally drained and by the time they landed at Edinburgh airport she was simply leaning on Adam seemingly in a daze. Adam was supporting her entirely in the baggage claim and the 30 min taxi ride to their house.  
He laid her down in bed and crawled in after her just as the first rays of sun crept over the horizon. “That was very close” he whispered to Eve   
“Yes we will be much more careful next time we are traveling with her” Eve said pushing a piece of hair out of Ember’s face. Ember’s eyes were closed now and she had the slow steady breathing of one in the hold of a deep sleep.  
“I’ll go out early tomorrow to find her a new Instrument”, Adam said his gaze soft as he also regarded the young woman between them.  
“Ok just be careful”


	2. Chapter 2, Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to scotland and learn more about Ember, I know this chapter is a little shorter but i cant really figure out where to go fro here.

Adam and Eve woke to an empty space between them. Adam shot up out of bed, and quickly searched the house. Ember was nowhere to be seen and though the sky was overcast and raining it was still lighter out than he was willing to risk going outside. Nearly an hour later right about sunset just as the two elder Vampires were getting ready to go out and search for Ember. There came the sound of steps outside. The door handle jiggled and Ember quietly entered the house. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt under her regular coat. The hood was the deepest Adam had ever seen coming out past her face casting it entirely into shadow. She also had a black mask on like what Japanese people where during cold season. She pulled her sunglasses and mask off and began working on her knee high doc martins before Adam spoke up.   
“Where were you?!”   
She flinched obviously not expecting him to be waiting there for her. That’s when he noticed the black Violin case on her back.  
“Out” she barely got the word out before he was on her snatching the Case from her back,  
“Where did you get this?!” he placed it on the coffee table in the living room, opening it to find a violin, not as nice as her old one but still of good quality.  
“Bought it” she said cryptically slumping onto the couch across from him. He eyed her suspiciously, but was stopped from commenting by Eve’s entrance into the living room with their last flask of blood. Which she held out to Ember. Ember refused the drink, this would have caused a ruckus if Adam wasn’t so distracted by the Violin, it wasn’t nearly the quality he would prefer his music played on. One of the strings couldn’t seem to quite hold the right pitch and there was something dulling the sound. But soon he was in the bliss from the cup of blood he accepted from Eve.   
Ember watched Adam and Eve as they were cuddling together, again she felt like she was watching them through a pane of Glass, like some sort of idealized relationship that only truly exists in stories. It was difficult not to turn and walk out the door, to leave them to their bliss without her to burden their blood supply, without her to intrude. But she didn’t, she know even if she did they would come after her, and the disappointment that she knew that would bring them was too much.   
So she simply moved around them and picked up their used glasses and replace the canister in the fridge. As she was rinsing out the glasses Eve came in behind her and wrapped her arms around Ember’s waist.   
Ember startled and dropped the old crystal cup, only Eve’s quick reflexes saved it from shattering.   
“This glass is 600 years old” Eve mused in Ember’s ear. Ember who had been stiff before from the close contact went completely still and rigid.  
“Sorry”   
“Sorry? Whatever for it is just a glass, little one.” Eve finished rinsing the glass and placed it on the counter. “did you eat?”   
“Yeah” Ember lied, still stiff Eve’s Chin was now resting on her shoulder.  
“you’re a pretty good liar little one but not that good”, Eve said but didn’t press the issue further. She simply pulled Ember away from the Counter and gave her a little push into the living room, where Adam was plucking away at his guitar staring at the ceiling. “What do you do?” Eve whispered as she pulled Ember down to sit next to her on the couch, and began playing with the younger woman’s hair.  
“What do you mean?”   
“For fun? Darling what do you do for fun?”, Ember opened her mouth to reply but Eve clarified before she could. “Besides Play your violin”  
“paint, read… not much else”  
“Well I have plenty of books and we can pick you up some painting supplies. But darling please don’t go out again without telling us, we worry. And defiantly not during the Day.”  
Adam’s head shot up and he stared at Ember after Eve said that. “How did you manage that anyway?”  
“UV protective fabrics, and enough layers the strongest zic based sunscreens I could find. As long as the UV radiation doesn’t reach the skin, its uncomfortable but not unbearable. I researched a condition where people are allergic to sunlight”.  
“that sounds very dangerous” Eve said, but Adam’s scientific mind was already spinning at the possibilities, computing the facts.   
“The first few tries were rather painful, its better here, the UV index is much lower. Especially on cloudy days and near evening or early morning”  
“I had heard of experiments in the Victorian and Edwardian times in Birmingham and New York but hear most ended in failure”. Adam said musing, he was now sitting forward.  
“Well understanding of photon behavior and Radiation has come a long way since then” Ember explained, “You would be amazed what kind of information you can find on the internet. I had already known a bit before… you know… uh my family was pretty high risk for skin cancer.”  
“Is your family alive Little one?” Eve changed the subject.  
“No” was Ember’s only reply before she got up, “I’m going to go sleep… uh is there a bed I can take?”  
“Is the bed we slept in not comfortable enough?” Eve asked  
“That’s not…” Ember sighed and pinched her nose under her glasses, “that’s your guys’ bed, I’m just asking where mine is?”  
“Take that Bed darling” Eve simply said before picking up a book and beginning to read. Adam had Eves phone and was looking up UV protection. Ember just sighed and went into the bedroom. And laid down on the very edge of the bed and curled into a ball.  
…  
When Eve heard her breathing even out she turned to her husband, “She stole the violin didn’t she?”  
“No there is a receipt in to case, she payed cash, although I cannot say to where the Cash came from”.  
“She also didn’t eat again today and flinched when I went into the Kitchen”.  
“She’s fragile it just takes time”  
“I know but could you at least go to her and try to open her up, she worries me. I am going to go and get blood tonight. Atleast try” Eve stood and kissed the top of her husband’s head before going to change. He still hadn’t moved when she returned to the room dressed in scrubs and prized her phone from his hands. “Try please… and get her to eat something” then she was out the door.


End file.
